


It's Not About Not Having A Dick

by tryslora



Series: And Omega Makes Family [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lydia takes some time to assimilate what Jackson has told the pack, she confronts him for a private conversation. After all, Derek has taken what’s hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not About Not Having A Dick

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Prompt 12 - Missing at fullmoon_ficlet on Livejournal. I decided it was time for Lydia to get a say in what was going on between Derek and Jackson. As always, I don't own the rights to Teen Wolf or the characters, I just like to play with them.

For a week, Lydia avoids Jackson. She needs time to process, to understand, and to decide on her plan of attack. When she’s ready, she waits for him outside Derek’s place, leaning against the Porsche until he comes out. Derek left earlier—some ridiculous pack thing that Jackson can’t be involved in because he’s _pregnant_.

She raises one eyebrow as he spots her, and smiles slightly. “So,” she says.

She can’t miss the way he tenses, the rising anger under his skin. She knows that anger.

Lydia used to _tame_ that anger.

“So?” He nudges her out of the way, hand still gentle on her shoulder but firm enough that she can’t help but move. The door opens and he pauses before getting in. “Did you want something?”

Her lips press thinly together. He does this to her every time. In her entire life, Jackson has been the _one thing_ she cannot control. “To talk,” she says, head tilting as if it has to be obvious. “Give me a ride.”

“Where’s your car?” He doesn’t say no, and she hears the click of the door locks popping open.

She waits to speak until she climbs in. “Allison dropped me off. I didn’t see the point in bringing my own car. You’re chivalrous. You wouldn’t abandon me without a ride.” The door slams with a thunk, the sound echoing in the cabin of the car.

The last time she was in this car they were climbing over the center to get to each other. The seats recline, but she always refused to go all the way in the Porsche. Taking care of a few needs, however… her fingers drift over the leather seats. They’ve seen quite a lot over the years.

“So what is it I was missing?” she asks idly. “Is it the lack of a dick? Because if you’d mentioned that need, I could’ve picked something up. It’s amazing what one can get privately online these days, and really, I think I could get behind the idea of fucking you.”

“It’s not the lack of a dick.” Jackson’s voice falls flat into the empty space between them. He has both hands on the steering wheel, but he hasn’t started the car yet. Instead he stares at the dash, jaw tight.

“Really? Because not only does Derek _have_ one, he _is_ one, so you get two for the price of one there,” Lydia points out. She looks at him then, really _looks_ at him. His shirt is looser than he used to wear, and she might be able to see a small bulge beneath it, but only because she knows to look. She might also be imagining things. “You can’t tell yet, you know.”

The laugh comes out halfway between that and a cough, dry and startled. “I know. Deaton says it won’t be much longer before I start ballooning. He’s got it all figured out. Gestation period, due date, and when the time comes he says we’ll get to take a better look at it with the ultrasound equipment at the clinic. Every time I go there I feel like a fucking dog.”

“You are.” Lydia pats his hand. “You walk on two legs, but you aren’t exactly human any more.”

“That’s what happened to _us_ ,” he replies quietly. “It’s not that I’m gay. I’m not. I never was. This thing… it’s a wolf thing. Something about continuing the pack. But it wasn’t _my_ idea. Just… one day I couldn’t do anything else but fuck Derek. So we did, and here I am.”

Her fingers thread into his hair, stroking lightly. There is pain in his voice, and confusion. He sounds lost, the anger ebbing away in the quiet flow of honest words. “Is he good to you?” she asks, voice just as soft.

“As good as I am to him.”

It isn’t an answer, and at the same time, it is. Lydia’s hand drops, trailing lightly over his shirt until she reaches the small of his back. He shivers under her touch, and she remembers that small sound he used to make. She wonders if it would happen again, if she slipped her hand beneath the edge of his shirt. Her heart stutters as she considers it; his hand closes over her wrist and gently moves her hand away.

“No, Lydia.”

“You loved me once.” Her lower lip pushes out in a pout; once upon a time Jackson couldn’t resist when she looked at him like that.

Now he sighs. “I still do. Not the same way.” He scowls, tension rising into a low growl. “I need you, Lydia. I need you to be my best friend for this.”

“What about Danny?” Head tilted, she watches him.

“Not the same thing. He can answer questions about gay sex. You can be the one I freak out to.” He manages to say it plainly, the words slow and steady, but she can tell the admission costs him.

It costs her too, in different ways. It says that there is no turning back, that this is a _thing_ now, and it is Jackson and Derek, not Jackson and Lydia ever again. But she can fit into this. She can find her space in his life. “Did you really think you could get rid of me?” She winds her fingers with his, squeezing lightly. “You’re stuck with me, Jackson, and I do expect full rights to spoil your child unmercifully.”

He relaxes, and she relaxes as well. The fight—such as it was—is over, and they are as healed as they will be. He has only ever been open with her, and there is a part of her that is jealous that Derek might get to see the side of Jackson that has always been hers. But at the same time, they were over before this happened, and they are still friends. They will always be friends.

Lydia raises one hand and points a perfectly manicured red-tipped nail at the windshield of the Porsche. “Drive,” she orders. “We’re going out. You and me. You can text Derek when we get there, and he can get used to sharing you with me. You need as much fun as possible before you begin to show and we have to hide you from the Weekly World News.”

She settles back as Jackson starts the Porsche, gunning the engine before he pulls out.

It isn’t all back to normal but it’s close, and she’ll take it. It’s not like there’s another choice.


End file.
